


Getting back to normal

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post Prison, soft moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Robert’s out of prison. This is how they spend an average night at home
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Getting back to normal

He was only out a couple of weeks, and Aaron still had to pinch himself to believe he's actually here. They found their way back almost immediately although they both knew they had so many things to talk about. Intimacy surprisingly wasn't an easy thing either, but they managed to work it out. However, 7 weeks as a free man didn't help the insomnia Robert had to deal with.

It was bad enough in prison, and he genuinely hoped it would change after he got out. Of course, it had... but not that much. He was still awake almost all night, every night, unable to settle down. He had a few nightmares, and he always felt guilty for waking Aaron up in the process. Aaron didn't mind, but Robert still felt bad.

That's why it was so unexpected when Aaron found his husband dozing off on the couch. He came down the stairs - after checking on Seb, and making sure he did his homework – only to find Robert asleep. He looked so peaceful as he laid on the sofa, with a soft expression on his face. He didn't want to bother him but he wanted to get a blanket over him, so he did, then he busied himself by tidying up a bit. He didn't wanna make too much noise, in case it wakes Robert up, but it looked like he was finally able to relax a bit. After he finished with everything, he got closer to him, and carefully sat down on the edge of the sofa, just looking at him.

He was so eager to reach out and touch him, but he didn't wanna risk him waking up, so he stopped himself. A couple of seconds later though Robert started to stir, and as soon as he opened his eyes Aaron started stroking his cheek.

“Did I sleep?” - he asked surprised.

“Yeah, finally.” - smiled Aaron. Robert grabbed his hand, pressing it tighter to his skin. He needed to feel the contact. - “How are ya feeling?”

“Good.” - he yawned – ”Definitely better than before.”

“I'm glad.”

“Seb?”

“He's done his homework, now he’s upstairs in his room.”

“I should've checked if he needed help with...”

“Don't worry about that, I sorted it.” - said Aaron interrupting him.

“But he has a maths test tomorrow.”

“So? Who do you think studied with him before?”

“But you're rubbish at maths.” - smiled Robert.

“Oi, careful.” - laughed Aaron. - “Look, if you can sleep better here, you can stay here, I don’t mind.” - he said changing the subject.

“No... I...”

“It's fine Robert.”

“No, I want you close.” - he admitted. - “It feels good to know that you're there.”

“Okay”. - answered Aaron. - “You're still on for that appointment tomorrow, right?” - he asked and Robert nodded. Since he got out Robert found himself a counsellor. He needed to process stuff, and although he knew he could talk to Aaron – and he did – Aaron agreed that seeing a professional could only make things better. And it worked.

“Can you.." - started Robert but he didn't need to finish for Aaron to know what he wanted.

“Course.” - he smiled before he let Robert rearrange his position so his head ended up right in Aaron's lap. As soon as he stopped moving around Aaron got his fingers in his hair, slowly stroking it. It calmed Robert down, and it was one of the few ways he could truly relax.

“I've missed this so much.” - he whispered as he closed his eyes. - “Sometimes I could swear I felt your hand touching me. One time I dreamed about you kissing me. Just a peck really but... I can't really describe how that made me feel.”

“Frustrated?”

“Oh yeah.”

“When was it?”

“Three and a half years after I got sent down.”

“I've missed you too you know.”

“I know. And I know we still have some things to talk about...”

“There's no rush. We have time. We go in your pace, okay?” - said Aaron reassuring him.

“I don't know how you could forgive me.” - said Robert as he looked up at him right in his eyes.

“I love you, Robert. Living without you was a torture. And when I saw you in the village and convinced myself it wasn't me hallucinating, I knew I had no choice to avoid you. I never even wanted to.”

“You know about that weekend you told me about?” - asked Robert. Aaron wanted to treat him ever since they got back together, but they agreed to spend some time together as a family first.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I think we should go.... if the offer's still standing.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I want you all to myself for a whole weekend.” - smiled Robert. Aaron's hand was still stroking his hair, and he still felt so content like before prison.

“Alright, how about next weekend? You know we kinda promised that trip to Seb, so maybe after that?.”

“Yeah okay.” - agreed Robert then they both went quiet. - “Aaron?” - he asked after a while.

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me.” - he said quietly. That was his thing these days. He needed affection and Aaron wanted to give everything to him. So he leaned down to fulfil his husband's wish. - “I could do this all day.”

“I'm in, but not in this position.” - laughed Aaron as he shuffled until they ended up in a position where Robert was half on top of him.

“You don't have anywhere to go right?”

“No why?”

“Because you're so comfy.” - he yawned. Aaron noticed how he could barely keep his eyes open, so he wasn't surprised to find him asleep two minutes later. He needed it, and Aaron couldn't help but watch his face. Moments like this were something he treasured in these past few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't plan this. I wanted to write the nostalgia fic but... this happened so... I hope you're gonna like it. I get the other fic done as well.


End file.
